Naruto no2 When Was the Last Time I Loved You?
by EmberLastian
Summary: Previously on Naruto, The Hidden Village of the Leaves has a festival going down and Naruto and the gang goes out to see it. Along the way, Naruto gets a crush on a girl, whom Orochimaru’s henchman tries to kidnap. Then they are puzzled why they want her


Naruto has another adventure with long lost village members. Moreover, he is tied in the bounds of the events that are happening to him and Haruko. Will they both be free from the clutches of what has to come? Find out in Naruto-The Curse of Omens.

Previously on Naruto,

The Hidden Village of the Leaves has a festival going down and Naruto and the gang goes out to see it. Along the way, Naruto gets a crush on a girl, whom Orochimaru's henchman tries to kidnap. Then they are puzzled why they want her. Her clan was snatched up by the Sound ninja. Then unexpected Skahei invites them to the Kazaka household. So now, Naruto and the rest are heading back home and are trying to figure out what to do next…

Naruto no.2 When Was the Last Time I Loved You?

Naruto walked along with his group down the Konoha streets. He was looking down at the ground with a serious look. Kakashi sensed this and looked down from his Make Out Paradise vol.5 book and he put it back into his pocket. "Naruto tell me what's on your mind." Kakashi said. "…" Naruto didn't hear him. "…" Sakura looked over towards Naruto. He was totally out of it. (He is probably still upset about the event that happened between Skahei and that girl.) Sakura said. "Naruto…you don't have to feel bad about the thing that happened with that girl and her sensei you know." Sakura said. "Who said I was sad? _I'm SO HAPPY_!" Naruto jumped up with joy. "_I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HAVE RAMEN AT __THAT GIRL'S HOUSE__! BELIEVE IT_!"

Naruto shouted. "…Naruto…" Sakura grumbled. Sasuke didn't pay attention. "Never mind." Kakashi said and took his "pervy book" out to read again. "What?" Naruto asked. "Naruto…can you say that you actually love one of the clan's people?" Kakashi said. "Huh? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "That girl that Skahei was hitting is Haruko Neiyumi. She's one of the Kazaka's heirs." Kakashi explained. "You're in love with her, are you not?" Kakashi asked. "Uh…" Naruto started to say. "Can we change the subject?" Sasuke asked. "This mushy stuff is making me sick to my stomach. Naruto is not worthy of the Kazaka. He's not even worthy in their presence." Sasuke said. "Hey!" Naruto said. "Naruto…you are dismissed. You have until sundown to come back to the place where we had the festival. Now…go." Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto run off towards his home with a smile.

"Alright!" Naruto said to himself. He was taking a shower fast and he was jumping all over his apartment to get ready for the night. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be there with-_with her!_" Naruto said excitedly. He jumped out and found a good pair of clean clothes. (Obviously his ordinary clothing.) "…Haruko…" He said. "I'm going to be there for you…" Naruto remembered what he saw at the back of her-a shadow of darkness.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura wondered. "Sorry if I'm late." Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared. "Sensei?!" Sakura said startled. "Oh…were you expecting somebody else?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…Sasuke-kun is late…that's all…" Sakura said. "Oh…Naruto is not here either is he now?" Kakashi noticed that also.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!! Sensei! Sakura!" Naruto came running down the street.

"Well…he's finally here." Kakashi said.

"Sensei! I…I'm sorry…" Naruto panted. "I'm sorry, I'm late." Naruto said.

"You're on time for once, but we still have to wait for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Alright…"Sakura said.

"I am not! I am going to go find him! I'm not going to wait for that guy!" Naruto turned around and ran back the other way to find Sasuke. Kakashi smiled. (The things that teenagers do for love…he seems to be very excited about tonight.)(Where can he be? Usually he is on time even before me!) Naruto thought. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you. Bye." A voice said.

In the store…

(I got the herbs and medicine that Soryoiochi had asked for.) Haruko thought.

Then she noticed a familiar person standing right by the door. He was walking out. It was one of the blonde-haired person's comrades. It was the person with dark hair and dark blue clothing.

He noticed that she was coming and he turned back around. "Its you…" He said.

(I know I hear her but…where?)Naruto looked around and he saw a familiar looking dog.

It was Akamaru.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked.

A person dressed in festival clothes came over towards Naruto. It was Kiba.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What else? Enjoying the festival while I can." Kiba said. "So why are you here?" Kiba said.

"We're on break from training and you still wore your clothes without dressing out for the festival…what's the deal?" Kiba asked. "…" Naruto smiled.

"I've been invited to the Kazaka household." Naruto said.

"Is that all?" Kiba asked.

"Nope! I'm looking for Sasuke! He's holding us up so we can't go see _her_! " Naruto said.

"Her?" Kiba said confused.

"Haruko." Naruto said.

"Oh I see." Kiba said. (Great a romance tragedy…that is exactly what I need to hear right now…)

"Yeah we're going to the Kazaka household…" Naruto said.

"Kazaka? You're going over there?" Kiba asked. "A person like you? Tch, yeah right, why would the main clan invite some random person like you, when they're more important?"

"'Because we were invited…" Naruto clearly stated.

"It's you…" Sasuke said.

"…What?" She said.

Ba-bumpba-bumpba-bumpba-bumpba-bump

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding in his chest. (What-what is this feeling?)He thought. (My body is numbing up…what's happening to me? I can barely breathe…I feel light headed…my eyesight is starting to blur…)

"Um…are you okay?" She asked. "Hello?" She waved her hand in his face.

(He looks so sick…) She thought.

"Aren't you one of the blonde's comrade's?" She asked. "Where are your parents? We should contact them so you'll-"

"Don't talk about my parents…" Sasuke muttered. "Huh?" She said.

"WHAT OF IT?!" Sasuke yelled. "!!" She jumped startled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN NOW OF THE PAIN THAT I'VE FELT!"

"I…I'm sorry…" She barely managed to say without trying to cry.

"You don't even understand…" Sasuke looked away from her. He closed his eyes tightly. He was remembering what happened to his family and everybody he knew.

"…" She placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I do…" She said.

(This feeling…what is this…?)Sasuke thought.

"Oh no! I have to go now! Soryoiochi is waiting for me!" She started to run towards the door and then she slipped and started to fall to the ground. Sasuke caught her by her waist. "…" She blushed. (He caught me…) She realized. She sucked in air and she blushed. She looked up at Sasuke. "Thank-shu." She said. "A ninja like you shouldn't fall down so easy." He smiled. Blush…She can feel her cheeks get all red.

"C'mon, we're going to your place anyways…at least let me get you home." Sasuke said without looking at her.

"…" (He seems so lonely…I wonder what caused his sadness…he seems to be happy when somebody is around him…)

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"Your name…" Sasuke said.

"I'm—I'm Haruko…Haruko Neiyumi…" She replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" He said.

"…" Then guilt came over her. (So, this is the last of the Uchiha…the one that survived out of the rest…I should not have said that…both of his parents are dead…what is wrong with me?) Haruko thought.

"I'm sorry…" Haruko said.

"What for?" Sasuke said stopping in his tracks.

"I shouldn't have said anything about your parents! You are all alone! It must hurt…"Haruko looked up at him. "It must hurt because…you're all alone and you don't have anybody left too cry on…it's just not fair!" Haruko hugged him.

"So…you're telling me that you actually are going to the Kazaka household and that going there right now…" Kiba said.

"Yeah…hey have you seen Sasuke around by the way?" Naruto asked.

"To come to think of it I think I saw him in the old lady Tazanaii's herb store-"Kiba started to say.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto started to run to the plaza down his street.

"Wait Naruto!" Kiba yelled from behind him.

Naruto ran down street after street to get back home.

In addition, there he saw it. The plaza where Sasuke is.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu…" Naruto ran around the corner. He saw Haruko in Sasuke's arms.

"Ke…" He said shocked.

Her bag of herbs slowly fell to the floor.

"You're all alone and you don't have anybody left to cry on…it's just not fair!" Haruko cried in his arms.

"It's just not right!" Her eyes tightened due to the hurt that she is feeling right now she cannot even feel the damp dark blue cloth that is cold against her cheek. It was cold like the way she felt Sasuke's pain.

Sasuke was surprised. Although his expression did not show it…he looked down, his arms tightened her in a warm hug.

(Maybe…) Sasuke thought. (Just maybe I will be able to have what I used to have right now…)

Sasuke could feel her tears on his shirt. It was cold against his skin, bleak it felt…it was so…cold and warm all at once.

(When is it the last time that I had somebody to hug? When was the last time that…I had anybody felt like this way about me before? When was the last time I had anybody I could love?) Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke…why?" Naruto whispered.

Then Sasuke looked up. He noticed a blonde-haired person was standing right there not to far away from the corner of the entrance of the plaza…it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I've found you…Sasuke…I see that you're busy…I understand. Anyway Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan is waiting on you…so you better hurry up." Naruto said.

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"We waited on you long enough, so you better be on time for once, okay Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"…'' Sasuke said.

Then Naruto ran outside towards the fairgrounds.

Naruto tried not to cry. (Sasuke! He always has to be there--to completely take over my life! Did he not ever think about what I want?)

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh no…" Haruko realized. (That boy actually waited so long on him…)

She looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes to look at the ground.

"We better get going now…don't us?" She asked. "Yeah…let's go." Sasuke said.

"…" Haruko picked up her bag. All she could think about was how Naruto's face expression was like. He was so hurt.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto came to her and he hugged her tightly. "Naruto?" Sakura never seen him like this before. Naruto just hugged her.

Then Sasuke came over and a red-haired girl came.

"You're late, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"…Sorry…sensei." Sasuke said.

"…"Kakashi sighed.

"Alright then, we just have to face the fact we sort of disappointed Skahei. Let's go then." Kakashi put his book back into his pocket.

"Skahei-sensei won't be so mad…" Haruko said.

"Of course not." Kakashi said.

"…" Haruko looked at Naruto from behind.

He let go of Sakura.

He turned away from her. (He seems so sad…what did we do to…)Then Haruko remembered when she was talking to one of the village members.

She looked over to her left and she noticed that he was staring at her. He was smiling. It only seemed that that they were the only two there. She smiled and waved back at him. He blushed and he nervously tried to avoid her look. He was happy and he could not break the spell of his trance that he was too focused on her.

(That is right…he saw us and the reason he left is because…) She looked at his hurtful expression.

They were almost there…they were about to enter the gates. His head was down in sorrow, he had said nothing the rest of the way. It started to sprinkle rain.

He did not care; he continued to walk slowly towards the household.

He is heart broken…suffering, and dying on the inside from the pain. The rain poured down on his head, the bitter cold he felt made his heart turn to ice.

He looked up at the sky. Heaven had pitied him.

Haruko's heart started to ache. He payed no attention while he past her and went into the household. The breeze that he created when he pasted her just made her heart spilt into two to know the suffering that she had created.

He hates her…She had finally realized.

(Is this all because he loves me?)

Aww! I made a romance tragedy! Naruto's heart-broken, Sasuke is finally learning to love, and Haruko is stuck in the middle of all this!

Next time: Naruto no.3 Is It a Blessing or A Curse?

Dattebayo! I will see you people next time when I get back on the internet again!

--San Tahaki

p.s. I will give an away a spoiler!

Orochimaru wants what the Kazaka has…if you do not get it you will find out!


End file.
